


Among the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Soft wind blew through the oak trees. Red, orange and slight yellow leaves gracefully moved it was down due to gravity. Slight clouds tint of grey indicating rain across the chilly Yorkshire hills. The sky painted like a picture of crystal blue and golden sun peeking through the rough clouds. 

“Dan” A deep voice rung through the air, “Dan” the voice became louder waiting for something. “DAN” A sudden breath of intake as a whole reality shaken with the loud call booming. Eyes wide, slowly dilated looking around the small dying forest. A face came in view, familiar though looking angry and loss of patients. “Dan, come on dude you should really stop day dreaming.” The boy chuckled at me, his smirked reviled small dimples peeking through the pale frozen skin. With cracked pink lips, and a misty fog through his breath.

The bright blue eyes once matching the ocean. With his scruffy black hair almost like a mane. Yet his height does make it impossible for him to disappear and camouflage with the forest. His figure leans over the small frame of my own. Why did he had to be six foot three, when I barley reach six foot two. “I hardly ever day dream.” I smirked trying to hold back the lie. “Nice try Dan, but I know you too well.” He smirked, slightly shaking his head in the same movement of the frostbite wind.

“Okay smarty pants Phil, why the sudden urgency.” I looked into his eyes, his staring right back at my hazel ones. “Well” His hand pointed softly to the rolling clouds becoming darker, the sky slight toning into soft pastel pinks, reds and oranges. A soft gulp hit the back of my throat. One thing I hate the dark, and the forest at night.

I looked back at Phil who sighed lowly “Let’s go back then Dan” I nodded along to his wise words. It brought me comfort that he cared and somewhat happiness, as others just tend to call me varied names. Baby, weirdo, freak, Miss scared pants; which is the one I hate the most. Nothing too bad that I could cope with.

Sudden ease filled my joints, as my body lifted the ground. No strange stiffness that occupied in my muscles even though, I sat upon the mossy grass for hours. Maybe my small frame of a body agreed with my mind to get away and home fast as possible. I reached down and grabbed a bag tight and rushed up to sling it around the skinny shoulders. My dusky chestnut brown hair swayed a little bit in the action. It reminded me briefly the mess needed to be trimmed back into the similar cut to Phil's. 

“Come on buddy, let’s go.” I nudged Phil's shoulder with failure as it didn’t really affect him. He stood up tall, and ruffled my hair up. A small pout reached my lips “Just you wait I’ll be taller than you.” I sulked under my breath. “I don’t think you will be.” Phil chuckled “You and your tallness.” I mumbled under my breath annoyed.

His back bended slowly, crinkling his charcoal grey shirt slightly to grab his bag and jacket. I waited till his slipped the straps around the broad shoulders and made sure we had everything before we left the woods. A quickly glance around as small crunches of dying leafs were made as our footprints left, the wooded area.

“So what were you day dreaming about?” Phil looked down at me with an inquisitive glance upon his face. “The normal.” I shrugged underneath the thick padded coat. He looked at me with a sigh “The talk.” He muttered slowly and I nodded slowly. “I am too old to have this phase, it’s ridiculous. All my mind can drift off to is the same repeated words my mum's force fed me these years.” I mumbled even though I knew he could still take track with my words, even if he did have to concentrate a little. “One day you can be truly your self and no one will question you. Or tell you that your doing it for the attention.” He tried to perk up my disposition of sadness, residing in my body since the seven year old me. I placed a fake smirk upon my lips, and kept striding forward. Even though the small swinging steps didn’t get me very far.

The end of the forest became clearer, as the small cobbled ground of a parking lot came in view. With the windy country road streets digging through the fielded hillsides, was in the small picture of autumn scenery.

It was an easy job to find the small rusty green car in the bare space. Not like the struggles I face when I park in a multi-storey. Before I knew it, I had the keys in my hands and the car open. I slid in, as Phil placed himself in the passenger seat. I looked over at him and smiled buckling up, doing my checks then started to go with the roar of the engine.

Eyes concentrated on the steep inclines, and sharp bends. Towards the easier main roads and small cottages await. Passing by the once beautiful scenery fading into the small towns and narrow roads. A pull over in the Willow lane and a slight stop at twenty nine. My best friend, Phil climbs out and waves. “See you at school Dan.” Smirking before entering his house.

Left alone with the ever growing darkness. A fled arises in my brain, though I ignored its petty calls. I drove out and away, till I reached Chestnut way and climbed into the drive thirteen. I secured the car and switched off the rumbling engine. I looked in the mirror sighing and reached behind me to grab a bag. Changing quickly out of the Black t-shirt and took off the binder and also my black skinny jeans. Switching it with a pink floral top, tights and denim shorts. I slipped my furry boots on and left the car and locked it.

The fierce wind cutting through any layer I had on. Sending thousands of shivers scattering up my spine. The cold settling in my bones, perking up the Goosebumps to the surface of my pale complexion.

I rushed into small house, and the warmth hit my body at once. A smile appeared briefly. Gently taking of my shoes. Not long after, the small smile disappeared remembering where I was. ‘Home’, it is where I live but I don’t consider it a home. A family who doesn’t listen, a family who doesn’t care, a family who thinks it’s okay to tell me who to be. Dan is the only person I can be myself around, here I have to be a girly girl. Not be the scruffy tom boy and be comfortable to say what I want. Not the false lies I say on a daily bases.

“Danielle, you’re home.” My mother smiled with her fake white teeth and face. Her hair obviously dyed red and short, and I and I can see she’s put blue contacts in her eyes. She hate’s her brown eyes thinking they look like, well poop, and I had to inherit them. All I can say about her appearance. It does not suit her at the slightest.

She came into a hug, and I knew there was no escape. “Darren, Danielle's home.” Darren is mums toy boy, boyfriend. It’s disgusting. She’s forty nine, and he’s thirty two. How much does she have to pay him, I don’t know. Darren walked in with his fairly young face. “Ah Danni.” He smiled and mother gave him a glare. “Sorry I meant Danielle.” Darren rolled his eyes at my mum. “It’s okay mum he can call me Danni.” I said small and insignificant. “No Nicknames Danielle, none.” She said it as the final word, but in a minute or two she’ll change it to apply to her.

I left the awkward atmosphere and went towards my bedroom. The only space in hell to call mine. It’s my space which I can create anything. Be myself for a small time before she; the cat’s mother drags me out to socialize with the ‘family’. I opened my door and screamed so loud that even aliens on the moon could hear me.

I saw the same face of my mother rushed up the stairs with a smile on her face. “Do you like it, I had it redecorated. It’s better than that mess you had.” She said it with such confidence she did something right. It wasn’t. My once charcoal grey wall with paintings and drawings I did. Now gone and replaced with a rose light pink. Picture frames of me with her, or the family. My easel, canvases’ gone. Art supplies, not any more. Opaque flooring, and woollen rug replacing the easy cleaning black tiles. My hammock replaced with an actual queen sized bed. The covers covered in cherry blossom flower print. My fairy lights were all that remained. My main light now replaced with a type of chandelier.

I looked into her eyes and cried. “Why did you do this?” I had to ask her “You deserve it Danielle, you are a girl. You shouldn’t live in such a dark, disgusting room.” She tried to make it into a positive. “You had no right to do that, to change my space. Get rid of my stuff. Get rid of all my art. Oh that’s right mum, I draw, and I paint. Hence the easel and canvases, hence the art supplies. It wasn’t mess mum, it was me trying to say something for myself. But guess that’s already taken. You got you’re wish now, you’ve got the child you always wanted. But doesn’t mean you’re my mother.” I ranted at her and walked out the house leaving her mouth gaping open. I climbed in the car and started to drive. Only a few minuets later I was knocking hard on the familiar door. Seeing the face I needed. "Phil." I hugged him tight and he smiled pulling me in the house. Knowing he didn't need an explanation of why I was here. It happed way too often. "Stay as long as you need." He smiled reading my mind at an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes stung red raw from the tears shed over the night. I hate her, I hate the person I have to be. Told that the gender I was assigned to is who I am. The only person who gets me is Phil. He gets that I am not a girl. I am not the person my mother raised me to be. I don't dance in the ballet she tried to get me to do when I was five. Hitting me when I started a tantrum at Christmas over a doll. When I wanted the action my cousin got as in my small hands a Barbie, head snapped off. Learning quick since then changing clothes from the pink dresses to the clothes that I feel comfortable in. 

Remembering her screams when I was twelve, when I cut my own hair when she refused for me to get the hair style I wanted. Saying it was too boyish, but I liked it I was never really a girl. Still now she refuses that I am not a girl. Though this time she has gone too far. 

I sat up on the couch, I spent the night camping on. Lifting my body off slowly not to fall over from the sudden blood rush. I walked to Phil's bedroom knocking on the door hearing a muttered response of incoherent words. I walked in "Hey Philly, can I borrow some clothes please." I walked to his chest of draws. He mumbled knowing he won't have much choice anyway. 

I grabbed his darkest clothes then walked out towards the bathroom. Opening a cupboard to get a spare binder Phil keeps when I stay over. He is a seriously awesome best friend. I changed out of the dirty 'girlish' clothes, that I couldn't be bothered to change out of. Even if it was really uncomfortable. 

I walked out feeling better, more comfortable. I fell back into the sofa crease going onto my phone. Seeing messages, and answer machine missed calls mostly from my mother or Darren. I ignored them and straight onto my Tumblr. Scrolling endlessly into the abyss. Just forgetting everything important in life.


End file.
